In The Forest Again
by Endaewen
Summary: Leaving the Shire via the Old Forest. Inspired by Shirebound's story Forces of Nature. OneShot. Complete


Title: In The Forest Again

Author: Endaewen

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Summary: Leaving the Shire via the Old Forest. Inspired by Shirebound's story "Forces of Nature".

Note: References are made to Shirebound's story "Forces of Nature" which inspired this piece of writing. Some passages are also quoted directly from the relevant chapters of the Lord of the Rings.

Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the family of J.R.R. Tolkien, however some of the situations referenced in this story are the property of Shirebound, from "Forces of Nature" and other stories.

_"...I thought all the trees were whispering to each other, passing news and plots along in an unintelligible language_,"(1) Merry was regaling the other three hobbits with one of his prior experiences in the Old Forest as they traveled what paths they could find through the strange and uncomfortable landscape. With no undergrowth, all they could see were the trunks of the surrounding trees. Pippin and Sam looked impressed at Merry's tale, however, Frodo it seemed was more confused than anything. He turned and saw Frodo riding behind him, then saw his expression. "What is it, Frodo? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just confused. Last night you said that I'd been in the Old Forest once before, but I can't remember being anywhere like this. I've been trying to remember ever visiting the Forest, ever since." He fell silent as Merry's pony jerked suddenly, making him turn his focus back to the path in front. Evidently the pony had stumbled on yet another root. "I'd almost swear the trees are trying to trip us," there was annoyance in Frodo's voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Merry replied. "_They do say the trees actually move._(2) Certainly the paths shift and vanish quite often. Poking a root up at the right time to trip someone wouldn't be that hard for trees that move." The hobbit currently leading the procession directed the conversation away from the uncomfortable subject. "You did visit the forest, but it was a long time ago." Merry paused, doing some calculations on his fingers, "over thirty years or close to it, I think. I don't remember a lot about it, I was only in my teens."

Aside from the sound of Merry's voice, the Forest was uncomfortably silent. All they could hear when the hobbit fell silent was the dripping of water from the overhanging branches and the quiet thuds of their ponies' hooves. Still more uncomfortable was the feeling of being watched, though they couldn't see anything doing the watching. That feeling had become worse after Frodo's earlier shout.

Merry continued telling the story. "I was with you. You and Bilbo had gone in to rescue someone who had become lost. One of the Big Folk, I think, though how either of you got to know one of them, I don't know, and you had one of them with you as well. For some reason, I had the key I used earlier today with me, though why a hobbit-child would have something so important, I don't remember. Perhaps I 'borrowed' it." He shook his head at childish ideas.

"At any rate, you and Bilbo soon found the missing man, and returned, but a few hours later, you got ill. I don't know remember why. Thank goodness you were better the next day, but you didn't seem to remember much about your trip into the Forest. I remember you saying something about the trees talking to you, and a message for someone, I don't remember the name, though. It confused me, as I didn't understand. I still don't."

"Thanks for telling me, Merry. I don't remember much of that at all. As for the Big Folk you mentioned, I suspect that one of them was Estel." Frodo fell silent for a moment. "I haven't seen him in over fifteen years. I wonder how he's doing."

"However did you meet him?" Merry asked. "The Big Folk aren't very common around here."

Frodo's reply was filled with laughter. "How do you think? Gandalf of course. Anything unusual that happens to the Bagginses is always connected with him." He retold the tale of his first meeting with the Ranger at Bag-End.

1. The Lord of the Rings, chapter 6: The Old Forest

2. The Lord of the Rings, chapter 6: The Old Forest


End file.
